As the drama continues
by KnightoftheForest
Summary: Set after the Ice tribes. Crominus and Lavertus still argue over Crunket, Lagravis hasn t dating anyone since his wife died, and the citizens of Chima are suckers for a good story(real or not)!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don`t own legends of Chima.**

* * *

"Now that the Hunters have been healed, and the Pheonix have left Chima, what shall we do about the remaining ice tribes, and cat guides?" Said Lagravis.

"Well maybe, we could let them become a part of Chima? After all the ice tribes aren`t bad anymore, and the cat guides did help us a lot, it`s the least we can do." Lavertus said.

"Perhaps, we could allow them to live with some of the current Chima tribes, until they can manage themselves. If we do this the lions wouldn`t have to give out more chi orbs, because no new tribes would have been formed. I suggest that the Mammoths go to the Rhino tribe since they seem to get along, the Vultures go to the Raven tribe, and the Sabertooths and Tigers go to the Lion tribe since their felines, and as for Lundor, my tribe will take him, he could be helpful to us, since he`s a historian." Said Ewald.

"That sounds reasonable, however it would put a strain on our resources" Lagravis said hesitantly. All of the elders, except for Lavertus and Ewald mumbled in agreement.

"Precisely, for once I agree with you Lagravis, our resources are already strained, because of the mess the Hunters put us through. As for the cat guides, they aren`t even loyal to Chima, their loyal to the Pheonix. I suggest we leave them alone, and let them sort themselves out elsewhere." Crominus replied.

"Whether or not the cat guides are loyal to the Pheonix, their in Chima now, and we should help them sort themselves out. Besides the Hunters aren`t evil anymore, even though they harmed us, we should give them a chance before we cast them out." Lavertus said, defending his previous statement.

"What would you know about the harm those "Ice tribes" have caused Chima, Lavertus? You showed up at the final battle and barely did anything." Crominus said, with a sarcastic edge to his voice, and a slight smile. "Why are you even at this meeting? Your not a the ruler of a tribe."

Lagravis knew where this conversation between his friend and brother was heading, but decided not to interfere, thinking that they would finally settle the tension between them. He was wrong.

"Well Crominus, I _was _the heir to the lion throne before **you **got me exiled, all because you couldn`t bear the thought of Crunket wanting to be with me instead of you!" Said Lavertus with a slightly elevated voice. "I would have been the greatest king my tribe has ever seen!" he pronouned. "No offense" he whispered to his younger brother, Lagravis.

"Hah, you a great king, that`s laughable!" Said Crominus while lightly chuckling.

"Well at least I didn`t have to marry into the throne like you. I bet the only reason you wanted Crunket, was so that you have the crown err… helmet to the second most powerful tribe in Chima! Said Lavertus.

"I can`t believe he just said that" said Balkar

"This should be fun to watch" said Wakz

"That wasn`t very nice thing to say, why can`t you dudes make up and be friends?" Said Grumlo.

Ewald sighed, annoyed by how little they were getting done. "Can we get back on topic, I didn`t come here to watch those two argue. There are more important matters to discus." he said turning towards Lagravis.

"He`s right." said Lagravis "Both of you can discus your personal matters another time, for now we should talk about the important-

"Hold on Lagravis, can I just say this." stated Crominus "I love Crunket with all of my heart, what I did as a young man was foolish, but I did not marry her so that I could become ruler of the Crocodile tribe. Besides, if she had married you, she would have been forced to give up her right to the throne, and the possibility of biological children.

"Now it`s getting sappy" whispered Wakz. "Ow! What was that for Grumlo?"

"Shush, furry dude" said Grumlo while covering Wakz muzzle.

"Get your dirty ape hands off of me!" shouted Wakz.

"What makes you think that she wanted children in the first place? You just needed to have an heir to the throne." Said Lavertus in a mocking tone.

Lagravis sighed "This is hopeless" he thought.

"Are you saying that I don`t know my own wife?!" shouted Crominus as he walked angrily towards Lavertus, and leaned into the lions face, bearing his teeth with a complementing stare.

"I`m not saying that you don`t know your wife, I`m just saying that you don`t know her as well as me, or am I?." Lavertus stated nonchalantly, with a small smirk on his face, he knew he was really irking the croc king`s nerves now. "Can you please get out of my face now? Your breath is terrible!".

"Filthy lion!" shouted Crominus as he threw punch directly towards Lavertus`s face.

"That`s enough!" said Lagravis as he blocked the punch that was directed at his older brothers face. "Lavertus please stop provoking Crominus, and Crominus that was highly unprofessional, as a king you should act in a respective manner." he said looking Crominus in the eyes. "Now that this is over with, does anyone else have an ideas, as to what we shall do with the Hunters, and cat guides?"

*Silence*

Okay, fine this was a speedorz wreck, we`ll go with Ewald`s idea for now, all of you except for my brother can leave." said Lagravis in a hurried voice.

*Everyone except Lagravis and Lavertus leave the room*

"That was a great meeting right brother." Lavertus said jokingly.

"What the hell was that! When I said you could attend the meeting, I wanted you to contribute to the conversation, not start a fight! said Lagravis seething with anger.

"Well maybe I… I…" said Lavertus in a defeated tone, taken aback by his brothers sudden anger.

"How stupid do you have to be, you made me look like a fool!"

"Why can`t you yell at Crominus!"

"Because he`s not my brother, and he didn`t start the fight in the first place!"

"He tried to punch me in the face!"

"You should`t have provoked him!"

"Your my brother, you supposed to defend me not him!"

"Well, it`s kind of hard to defend someone, when they act like a cub!"

"It was his fault that I was exiled, I should be able to treat him like badly if I please!" and with that Lavertus left the temple to go cool down somewhere else.

* * *

Longtooth had heard the whole ordeal from the hallway. He wasn`t spying or anything like that, he was just walking down the hallway, because he had to deliver a letter to Lagravis, when he heard shouting, it wasn`t like he could ignore it either, because cats have incredible hearing, so he decided to listen in on it. No big deal right? Wrong! Because now he had to deal with a mad king who was of course his boss and friend. So what was he to do, come back later, and be yelled at for not giving the king the message immediately, or go in and try to lessen the kings rage, while giving him the letter? He decided to do the later.

"Good morning, Sir." Longtooth said nervously as he cautiously walked towards Lagravis who was slouching in his throne.

"Hello Longtooth." said Lagravis in a discouraged tone.

"You look down whats wrong?"

"I assure nothing is wrong, Longtooth."

"Sir, don`t lie to me, whats wrong?" Longtooth said in an assertive voice.

"I had a fight with my brother… no big deal." said Lagravis not looking Longtooth in the eye.

"Wrong, very big deal. Do you want to talk about it?" Longtooth said, he was surprised by how passive the king was being.

"No, I`ll be fi-" he couldn`t` finish his sentence as he caught Longtooth staring at him as a parent would to a child who they knew were lying.

"We can talk about it at my place, we`ll never get any privacy here." said Longtooth

They both walked towards the exit, with Longtooth leading, and Lagravis not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Legends of Chima.**

* * *

Longtooth lived in the more amiable parts of the Lion city, his apartment was of the more expensive ones, but what else would you expect from a higher ranking lion soldier. The building itself was in excellent shape, it was more modern looking with a white frame and plenty of long paned windows, each respective apartment seemed to have it`s own patio. When the two entered the building the bellboy looked up, and had a surprised look on his face due to seeing the King of the Lions, but he didn`t utter a word.

"My place is on the 6th floor, so it`ll be a long walk up the stairs." expressed Longtooth as they began walking up the stairs.

When they had gotten up the stairs, Longtooth lead Lagravis to a door that had "6c" on it and opened the door with his key. Once inside colorful furniture could be seen.

"Go ahead and that a seat"

"You know that you don`t have to this. I can handle my own problems." announced Lagravis.

"No, I insist. It`s what friends are for. Anyway take a seat and we can begin to talk about it, if you want or we can wait."

"I`m telling you it`s fine, I can handle it."

"Nope, start talking"

"Fine, he asked if he could attend the meeting, I let him and he kinda got in an argument with Crominus that ended up with him almost getting hit in the face. I also kinda yelled at him when the others left.

"I`m going to need more details than that"

*Talks about how Lavertus and Crominus were arguing over Crunket.*

"The argument didn't have anything to do with you. Why are you so upset about it?"

"I hate seeing my brother behave in such a manner, its not like him. Usually he`s so joyful, but now he`s hostile and sad." said Lagravis as he looked down.

"Lavertus hasn't been acting like himself lately because he just got out of a long solitary exile, and now he's being forced to see the love of his life with someone else. He's going through a hard time right now. You should be more considerate of his feelings."

"I guess your right, but that still doesn't excuse his behavior at the meeting this morning."

"It may not, but for now you have to let go of the past and help your brother out."

"Now, your starting to get it. On a slightly lighter note, what are u tribe leaders going to do about the ice tribes and cat guides."

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that information."

"Come on, I'm your second in command, you can tell me! It's not like you guys are planning to kill them, are you?"

"No, of course not. What made you think of something that horrific. We're not planning to do anything bad with them."

"If it's not bad, then tell me!"

"You know the rules, I can't talk about what we discussed in the meeting." Lagravis said teasing him.

"That rule only applies to normal citizens. I'm your second in command. Now stop messing with me and tell me!"

"Okay, okay just calm down, I'll tell you!" he said while smiling.

"Finally!"

"We`re planning to integrate the ice tribes and cat guides into already existing tribes to save resources."

"Wow, how do you think others will react to this?"

"I don`t know, of course it still has to be discussed with the Ice and cat guides, guess we`ll both find out in about a month."

They talked some more, but eventually Lagravis went home. Upon arriving he decided to head to Lavertus`s room. He wanted to talk to his older brother. He knocked but there wasn`t a response so he knocked again.

"Hey, open up I want to apoligize." but there was still no response.

"Fine, I`ll just let myself in."

He opened the door and walked in. The room was virtually unchanged since the day Lavertus was exiled. It was very similar to Laval`s room, it even had some of his childhood toys in it too. The room was also empty, the dark brown lion wasn`t there.

"Guess I`ll talk to him later" Lagravis said with a sigh.

* * *

**Author`s note: So here`s chapter 2! I wasn`t going to continue the story, but then someone wanted me to so I did. This is the first fanfic I`ve ever written so constructive criticism and advice is welcome. Also there will be modern elements in this story like apartments, bars, and etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don`t own Legends of Chima**

Normally Laval wouldn`t be awake this early in the morning, but there he was lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. His mind started to wander, soon he was thinking about the most recent events of significance in Chima. The freezings, the Ice tribes, the Pheonix, his fathers brief kidnapping….. Shivers went down his spine.

"Maybe I should go check on Dad, just in case." thought Laval as he hastingly, but clumsily got out of bed. He made his way down the torch-light hallway, and into the throne room, knowing from prior knowledge that his father was usually there at this hour.

"Hey dad!"

"L-Laval? What are you doing up so early?"

"Well I`ve been thinking about the stuff thats happened recently….. and I wanted to talk to you about it.

"Oh…. well this is new. I suppose that the recent events would be very traumitizing for someone your age. Why don`t you sit on the throne, and the we can start talking."

Laval made his way to the throne and sat down. "The Ice tribes tried to take away our home, they froze almost all of china, and they kidnapped you…"

"Theres no reason to worry anymore my son. The ice tribes are healed, Chima isn`t frozen anymore, and I`m with you now."

"I know, but still… what if the Phoenix wasn` t there to supply us with fire chi. We would`t have been able to heal the ice tribes and save Chima from being taken over. "

"Well… all of that is over now. There`s no need to dwell on the past, it`s only going to stress you out. What you need to focus on is the now."

He continued to comfort his son well into the late morning, in which Laval decided to go back to sleep.

I can`t believe Laval was so worried about this, usually he's so carefree. Atleast he didn`t ask about Lavertus`s absence.

POV Switch: Lavertus the previous night

Lavertus had stormed out of the lion temple, and into the forest to think. Originally he was just going to take a walk to calm down, and think about what he just said to his brother. Of course Lagravis was right about him acting like a cub earlier, but he had just been so angry. First of all Crominus was being a total jerk, and then the majority of the others didn`t say a single thing in his defense. Why would`t he be mad?

"I can't believe them, Crominus started attacking me out of nowhere, and they didn`t even defend me. What did I do to Crominus? If anything I should be mad at him for getting me exiled?" he thought as he didn`t want to risk others hearing him.

He soon neared the Raven city, the rambling of a small group of Ravens could be heard from the distance. Seeing as there was nothing better to do, he walked closer and hide behind a building hoping to hear their conversation. Soon he realized that these were`t just ordinary Raven citizens talking, they were Rawzom, Razor, and a few others he couldn`t name.

"So what you`re saying is that Lavertus and the Crocodile king were fight, yes?" Razar asked.

"Pretty much, Crominus was even going to take a swing at Laverus if Lagravis had`t stopped him."

"What until the rest of Chima hears about this! We could sell articles on this, yes? Maybe even through in a little extra… Surely others would like to hear about this, of course they`ll have to pay, I need to make profit off of this somehow.

The others nodded in agreement.

Okay we`ll start tomorrow, this will give us much profit indeed.

"Well this is bad." thought Lavertus as he ran back to the Lion Temple. He had to tell his brother about this, no matter how mad he was at him.

**Authors note:**

**Hi, guys sorry it took so long for me to update. I know that this chapter is short, again sorry. Anyway, I`m not so sure if I should continue this. Originally this was just something I had thought of while in class, but then later decided to upload. I don`t even really know were this story is going(any suggestions would be appreciated). Also in my mind the characters are a little too OOC. What do you guys think? Should I continue this, or move on? Please review!**

**PS: To the person who wanted the story, I`m working on it.**


	4. Who wants to adopt this story?

I will no longer be updating this story. I've been really stressed out for this past year, and to be honest I didn't even plan out this story to begin with. If you would like to adopt this story just feel free to do so(you can start it over or change anything). I'm a perfectionist so leaving things uncomplete can really unnerve me, I would really appreciate it if someone were to continue this story.

Thank you

* * *

I'm so sorry, but having the responsibility of completed this has really stressed me out.

This has been my first fanfic, and I'm not sure if I want to write anymore.


End file.
